kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Breath of the Moon
の |Tsuki no kokyū}} is a Breath Style derived from the Breath of the SunKimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 178, Page 8 used by Upper Moon One, Kokushibo, who was one of the first Demon Slayers who utilized breathing techniques. The techique allows the user to create many "chaotic blades" when slashing that vary in length and size. It is known that Kokushibo continued to develop and add techniques to the Breath Style over the centuries as an immortal Demon. At this point in the story, it is the only known Breath Style to possess at least 16 different techniques, easily surpassing the other Breath Styles. It has been revealed that, like all of the other original breath styles, the Breath of the Moon also branched out of the Breath of the Sun. When its creator, Michikatsu Tsugikuni, attempted to learn the Breath of the Sun from his twin brother, Yoriichi Tsugikuni, he discovered he was unable to master the breath style and so was instead trained in a alternate Breath Style. Yoriichi created it fit and cover his individual strengths and weaknesses, and Michikatsu then continued to train and develop this breath until it eventually evolved into its own unique Breath Style, which he named named Breath of the Moon. Attacks * ノ ・ の |Ichi no kata: Yamizuki - Yoi no Miya}} - Kokushibo draws his sword and slashes swiftly in a single motion; like with all Breath of the Moon techniques, numerous chaotic crescent shaped blades originate from the slash. This technique resembles Iaido.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 165, Page 14-15 * の ノ |Ni no kata: Shuka no Rōgetsu}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 169, Page 16-17 * ノ ・ り|San no kata: Enkizuki - Tsugari}} - Kokushibo swings his sword rapidly in two crescent slashes, from which a storm of smaller crescents spread. This technique causes huge destruction in a small area.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 168, Page 20 *'Fourth Form:' * ノ |Go no kata: Geppaku Saika}} - Kokushibo makes multiple curved slashes layered over one another, resembling a rising vortex. Numerous chaotic blades originate from these slashes. Kokushibo performed this attack without swinging his blade.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 167, Page 2-3 * ノ ・ |Roku no kata: Tokoyo Kogetsu - Muken}} - Kokushibo releases a wild storm of slashes in multiple directions. This technique was powerful enough to not only slice up multiple Pillars around him but also overwhelm the Wind Pillar Sanemi Shinazugawa.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 167, Page 14-15 * ノ ・ え|Shichi no kata: Yakkyō - Zukibae}} - Kokushibo swings his sword in a powerful frontal slash that then creates a multi directional frontal assault, powerful enough to create several deep gouges in the ground and push back at least two pillars.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 172, Pages 7 * ノ |Hachi no kata: Getsuryū Rinbi}} - Kokushibo Uses a direct frontal attack that creates single gigantic slash.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 172, Page 8 * ノ り ・ |Ku no kata: Kudarizuki Renmen}} - Kokushibo creates a seemingly endless stream of slashes, capable of cutting down his intended target from long range.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 172, Page 10 * ノ ・ |Jū no kata: Senmenzan - Ragetsu}} - Kokushibo creates a triple-layered slash twister, capable of mowing down his targets into three clean pieces.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 172, Page 12 *'Eleventh Form:' *'Twelfth Form:' *'Thirteenth Form:' * ノ ・ |Jūshi no kata: Kyōhen - Tenman Sengetsu}} - Kokushibo swings his sword and creates a chaotic vortex of powerful omni-directional slashes that destroys whatever is caught up within its attack radius. Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 173, Page 11 *'Fifteenth Form:' * ノ ・ れ |Jūroku no kata: Gekkō - Katawarezuki}} - Kokushibo swings his sword in a downward slash, resulting in a powerful sixfold slash crashing down on his opponents; the attack itself is powerful enough to create several miniature craters where the slashes have landed. Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 173, Page 3 Users ru:Дыхание луны Category:Breath Styles